


pretty little traitor face

by eternallylost



Series: raikuon crumbs: extended version [2]
Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: rated for raichi's language, sort of an introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallylost/pseuds/eternallylost
Summary: the match against team x, and the betrayal. except this time, we look at raichi's thoughts.
Relationships: Raichi Jingo/Kuon Wataru, raikuon
Series: raikuon crumbs: extended version [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794628
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	pretty little traitor face

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self-indulgent. i just wanted to imagine how betrayed raichi felt.
> 
> also, this should be a continuation of the "if you squint, you'll see it" but it can be read on its own. (truthfully, i just wanted to make it count as 2 works under raikuon tag to let it thrive 😌)

raichi will not say it out loud but he actually respects kuon. they were all rivals here in blue lock, but if he had to consider someone a friend, the closest candidate would be kuon. and though he hated to admit it, kuon's personality complements his own well enough that they somehow get along. 

it's also thanks to kuon holding him back every time he loses his temper that he was still on relatively good terms with everyone on the team. with a tap on the shoulder and a few words, raichi backs off with a huff. and kuon is only able to do that because he himself has never riled raichi up. or maybe it's just that nothing he does can make raichi feel annoyed at him.

yet.

"kuon, are you a fucking idiot?!" raichi shouted, with kunigami holding him back from lunging at kuon.

kuon just practically handed team x two goals on a silver platter. raichi was becoming furious. at his kick-off, raichi had _willingly_ passed the ball to kuon despite being excited to finally score a goal. it immediately got stolen from the latter so easily, not once, but twice. _did his three consecutive goals get to his head and made him careless?_

the man in question instantly falls to his knees, bowing in apology. raichi was stunned for a second but was quick to retaliate when kunigami was helping kuon up. "why the fuck should he stop apologizing?!" 

"we're still winning," imamura had said.

raichi looks at the scoreboard. **2-3**. they're still in the lead with 30 minutes left on the clock. they only have to prevent team x from scoring again, or maybe make it a two-point lead to secure a victory. 

raichi really wants to score a goal so badly. _if only i didn't pass to him then,_ he thinks.

he follows the ball, waiting for his chance. team x steals it from isagi and _what the fuck, kuon?_ he missed an easy block. raichi wonders again, if kuon hit his head too hard for that last goal he did, because he's making far too many mistakes than was normal.

"have you betrayed team z?" raichi was jolted out of his thoughts.

_what?_

the wanima brothers approached kuon with wide annoying smirks on their identical faces. there, they proudly revealed that _"kuon-chan_ _"_ leaked all of team z's tactics and weapons. 

raichi's intense glare was fixed on kuon the whole time and the last thread of his restraint finally snaps.

"are you fucking kidding me?! i'll fucking kill you, idiot! why'd you pull this shit?! why the hell would you do this to us?!" raichi had marched up to kuon, grabbing him by the front of his jersey. his fists clutched tightly on the cloth, shaking with anger. 

"i'm just doing whatever it takes to survive in blue lock." kuon replied, with the same voice that would usually calm raichi down-- but now it was void of any comfort or fondness, and it only riled him up even more. 

it didn't make any sense in raichi's head which was already clouded with rage. raichi raised a fist. _maybe one strong punch would bring kuon back to his senses_. but he stopped as he heard a warning whistle.

"jingo raichi, yellow card! return to your positions immediately and continue the match." 

raichi growled and grit his teeth as he glared at kuon before reluctantly releasing him with a shove. as much as he wanted to punch kuon with everything he had, he can't get a red card now. the team still needed him. 

the game resumed, and kuon passes the ball right to one of the wanima brothers. raichi just wanted to stop the match right there and then so he could land the punch that kuon deserves. he turns his gaze back on kuon-- _that fucking traitor._

 _whatever it takes to survive blue lock? what kind of crap was that? wasn't he the one who stepped up to be the team's tactician so we'd ALL survive the first selection?_ _did he just suddenly wake up convinced that team z actually doesn't have what it takes to win the remaining matches?_

it would've been more understandable if kuon saw the rest of team z as a threat and decided that being the sole survivor was the better option. at least that means he acknowledges their strength. but that wasn't the case. kuon just decided that they were too weak, and decided to save himself as soon as he can.

"nice job, team z!" kuon says with a smile so _mocking_ raichi wanted to rip it off his pretty little traitor face. last night's "let's win this, team z!" was bullshit. raichi wonders what else about kuon was utter bullshit.

15 minutes left. **4-3**. team x in the lead. raichi decides to focus on matters more important than a fucking traitor. he still wants to get a goal in. now, more than ever. just to prove kuon wrong. 

the match ends with chigiri scoring a goal, making it a tie between team x and team z. raichi heaves a sigh of relief as he catches his breath. 

kuon, on the other hand, was getting beat up by the members of team x. raichi wanted nothing more than to join them and land a punch or two or three, but isagi and kunigami already went to play hero, letting kuon run away like the coward that he is. 

raichi thought a lot of things about kuon, and coward wasn't one of those things. then again, he wasn't sure anymore if he knew kuon at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what happened here. i just want raichi to be whipped for kuon but kuon had to go n betray them....
> 
> comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> shout at me on twitter: @raikuon (i have no idea how to hyperlink)


End file.
